efedshistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
RWK Lion's Crown
The Lion's Crown is a golden crown with red jewels surrounding it, and a lion on the front. It is active in Royal Wrestling Kingdom. The crown awards the holder with a shot at any RWK Championship at any time, as long as RWK management is alerted one month before an RWK event. Competitors must first compete in a 4 v 4 tag team match at RWK: Democracy Rules, where team captains are voted on by the fans and members of the teams are randomly selected, while the team captains wait in the ring, following this event, the winning team then competes in a fatal four-way match at the next event RWK: Last Rites. The winner of the fatal four-way is crowned holder of Lion's Crown. The first Lion's Crowns match took place at RWK: Democracy Rules 2017. The selected competitors were Azrael, El Pecador, Ryder Parks, Chris Young, Slate Bass, Aleks Grayson, Alex Valander & Al Blizzard. The RWK fans voted Azrael & El Pecador as the two team captains, prior to the match. Before the match could begin, Alex Valander was attacked backstage, removing him from the match, resulting in the match becoming a 3 v 4 tag team match. The competitors were then randomly selected with Team Azrael receiving Slate Bass & Aleks Grayson, making them the disadvantaged team, while Team Pecador received Chris Young, Ryder Parks & Al Blizzard, Team Pecador won, following El Pecador hitting the Sinner's Whirlwind on Slate Bass. At the next event RWK: Last Rites 2017, Ryder Parks claimed the Lion's Crown, after defeating El Pecador, Al Blizzard & Chris Young, Parks rolled up Blizzard for the win. Concept The Lion's Crown match can have anywhere from 4-8 competitors with the idea of placing potentially eight wrestlers under pressure by not only teaming them with wrestlers they wouldn't usually associate with, but also not revealing their tag partners until the night of the show, making the match very unpredictable. The Lion's Crown is valid for one year and gives the holder the opportunity to claim a championship match at the date, place, and time of their choosing. The Lion's Crown can also be defended in matches, like a championship, where if the holder loses it then the winner automatically receives the crown and all it's benefits. The crown doesn't have a success rate yet, because it hasn't been used. History 2017 Prior to RWK: Democracy Rules 2017,the RWK board of directors decided to give the ultimate opportunity to a RWK wrestler by creating the Lion's Crown. The selected competitors were Azrael, El Pecador, Ryder Parks, Chris Young, Slate Bass, Aleks Grayson, Alex Valander & Al Blizzard. The RWK fans voted Azrael & El Pecador as the two team captains, prior to the match. Before the match could begin, Alex Valander was attacked backstage, removing him from the match, resulting in the match becoming a 3 v 4 tag team match. The competitors were then randomly selected with Team Azrael receiving Slate Bass & Aleks Grayson, making them the disadvantaged team, while Team Pecador received Chris Young, Ryder Parks & Al Blizzard, Team Pecador won, following El Pecador hitting the Sinner's Whirlwind on Slate Bass. At the next event RWK: Last Rites 2017, Ryder Parks claimed the Lion's Crown, after defeating El Pecador, Al Blizzard & Chris Young, Parks rolled up Blizzard for the win. Parks cashed in his Lion's Crown at RWK: Poetic Justice 2018, defeating Tyler Keenan to win the RWK Imperial Championship. 2018 Matches Record Cash-in matches Participant List Males